Heroin
by Misery Severity
Summary: Sonic and Amy Rose has gotten into a fight. Afterwards, Amy has been abusing herself with a drug called Heroin and soon, she overdoses. Will it be too late for Sonic to apologize for what he has done? Sonamy. Based on a poem I've written. Rated M for Substance Abuse and Sexual Themes.
1. Heroin

**A/N: I was going to add a sex scene between Sonic and Amy, but then I realized that I won't be writing lemon scenes anymore for a purpose I can't really explain. Also, this is inspired by an incident I had with my current boyfriend. Before you jump into conclusions, I was NOT and NEVER on heroin. It's an illegal substance.**

 **Most importantly, DO NOT steal the poem I wrote. Okay, enjoy.**

* * *

Heroin

"You jerk!" The female pink hedgehog screams out at the male blue hedgehog. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Geez, let it go, will you?!" He retaliates.

"How dare you, Sonic the Hedgehog! I thought you love me!" She is getting emotional.

"I do! Just because I…" he explained what he has done that he will fully regret, "Doesn't mean I don't love you! I love you, Amy! And I always will!"

"Liar! I don't fucking believe you!" Amy couldn't believe that she has cursed at her lover. Tears are pouring out of her eyes like a waterfall.

Sonic turns away from Amy Rose in anger, crossing both of his arms. "I don't know what else to fucking say to you!"

"You're such an unfaithful jerk, you know that!" Amy is about to hit him by throwing a punch at him. At the same time, she's afraid of the consequences if she did.

Sonic was able to stop her before she even laid her hands on him, "Get off my back, you little bitch!"

"Get out!" Amy tearfully screams out some more. "I never want to see you again! Get out of my house and don't bother coming back!"

"Gladly!" Sonic agrees.

Sonic stomps out of the room with Amy following behind to push him away. By the time he's out of the house, Amy slams the door shut behind him, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear their battlefield. Once he's gone, Amy runs back to her room, slamming the door out of anger as well.

She jumps onto her bed, crying her eyes out at the fight she just had with Sonic. She sobs and sobs and sobs, staining her pillow black with her tears mixed with her mascara. She persistently cries for about an hour or so. During her emotional moment, all Amy could think about was Sonic the Hedgehog, her first love of her life. Simultaneously, she is heartbroken at what he has done that has caused this battlefield in between them.

Amy didn't really mean it when she said she never wanted to see him again. Somewhere deep within her heart—she wanted him to come back.

 _Come to me, my darling. Sleep beside me in bed; hold me into your arms, get the voices out of my head. Take me to the other side where there is no pain; take me to another world to change the colors in my brain. Don't wake me up, allow me to sleep for eternity; allow me to live with my sorrow, don't make me leave._

 _Be with me, my love. Bring your poison; please, stay toxic for me to make me seem unbroken. Inject me into my stream, send your toxins into my skin; let my mind wander away, let the painful escape begin. Start making me feel sad but make me feel warmth; keep making me hurt by holding me into your arms._

As hours passed by, Amy's pain is too persistent. She recalls her former addiction prior to her relationship with Sonic. She was suicidal before, but she was too afraid to commit death to herself due to the pain that she may bring to her supporting friends: Cream, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Tikal, Knuckles—and even Sonic. So, the only relief she could find is this drug.

Heroin.

Amy didn't entirely remove her fix after an intervention by her friends. She kept some just in case something like this occurred to her again. This time, it did.

Getting up from her bed, Amy scurries to her vanity where she keeps a little pink and purple wooden box locked up in one of the drawers. She unlocked the bottom drawer, opens it, and then takes out the box. She unlatches it prior to opening it.

There is was. Her drug that she has been lying and keeping it from her friends and Sonic. Indulgence and impetuousness occurs within her heart and mind.

 _Do it… Do it if you don't want to live with the pain anymore._ Says her thought.

Grabbing the whole box, she returns to her bed. Amy takes out the lighter and a spoonful of the white powder. She flicks it on, setting the flame underneath the spoon to liquified the powdered white drug. Minutes of cooling it down, Amy takes one of the unused syringes out of the box and fills it up with the melted heroin until it is full. She then takes a latex strap to tied it around her arm where the artery lies; Amy made sure that it's nice and tight by pulling the strap with her teeth and rubbing her arm to expose the vein.

Then…

Amy Rose injects the drug into her arm. She can feel herself getting high from the drug. As she floats into her ecstasy, all she could think about is Sonic. Soon, her intoxicated mind will wash him away.

For the next few hours, she refills and injects… refills and injects… refills and injects. All a while, she cries and cries and cries.

The intoxication caused her eyes to turn into dark circles and she's feeling dizzy from the drug.

Suddenly, with the heroin supplies beside her… everything goes black.

Moments later…

"Amy?" There's a knocking by her door. All of her friends are there when they heard about what happened between Amy and Sonic. They want to make sure that she's okay and isn't doing anything to cause more pain to herself.

"Amy? Are you there?" Cream, her best friend is doing the knocking and calling. "We're here for you and we want to make sure you're okay."

There is no answer.

"Amy?" Everyone else calls her name, up to no avail.

When seconds turn into minutes and there's still response, they already knew that something is wrong with Amy. Cream, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Tikal and Knuckles all look at each other with worry.

Taking out a spare key, Cream unlocks the door and opens it. Everyone enters Amy's room without her knowledge. They looked around for several minutes until they decided to go up the stairs and into her room.

By the time they got there in just a matter of seconds… they cannot believe their eyes.

Amy is laying unconscious on her bed with the syringe still in her hand and the latex strap still tied securely on her arm. A box of powder heroin lays opened on top of her bed. Frantically, they ran up to her. They got no response from her. She's already pale, sickly thin and malnourished, and dark circles filled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I thought she quit!"

"She's been keeping this behind our back!"

"We have to help her!"

"Let's get her to the hospital."

Cream takes out her smartphone and calls 911. The ambulance came right away before it's too late.

 _Stay with me, my darling. I feel so empty without you; I cannot live without your toxins. I need you like I always do. I want to be good again, though I'm still in love with sadness; I cannot decide which side to choose, help me end my madness. Your love will make me calm, your love will make me safe; it will get rid of unwanted sounds, it will put my mind in a better place._

Hours ticked by…

Sonic received a call from Tails. He sounded frantic over the phone. "Sonic!"

"Tails! What is it?"

"It's—it's Amy."

Sonic's heart is racing. He hoped he hasn't done anything to put her out of her misery just because of that fight. "What about her? Is she okay?"

"She—she overdosed."

Sonic is overwhelmed with guilt. "She did? I thought she quit."

"We thought so too. It turns out she's been hiding it from us after that intervention."

There is a pause. Sonic tearfully asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

"We don't know. I—I don't think she's going to make it." Tails is sniffling with tears. "Sonic, please come to the hospital. You need to see her."

Sonic immediately agrees. He ends the conversation with Tails and right away, she goes to the hospital where Amy is checked in.

"What have I done?" Sonic whispers to himself.

Just in time, he got there. Sonic checked himself as a visitor at the main desk and he takes the elevator to the floor where everyone else it. He runs through the corridor and into the room where Amy is checked in. There, he sees the entire gang huddling each other with worry: Cream is holding onto Tails, Silver is holding Blaze's hand, Tikal is crying on Knuckles' shoulder, and Rouge is cuddling against Shadow.

"Sonic, you came," one of them said.

"How is she?" Sonic asks.

They make way for Sonic to see Amy in bed. It doesn't look good at all. Amy Rose has an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose and there's an IV attached to her arm. She lays unconscious on the hospital bed.

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. The love of his life has overdosed on an illegal—and not to mention deadly—drug. He languidly walks up to her, standing beside her bed. Carefully and listlessly, he lays the back of his hand against her delicate cheek. He kneels to get a better look at her. He couldn't help but to cry in contriteness.

The gang notices his reaction. They knew right away that he wants to be alone with Amy.

"Come on, guys. Let's give him some privacy."

They agreed, and they left the room, stepping into the corridor.

Sonic hears them temporarily leaving, much to his accommodation. He carefully takes Amy's hand into his, praying that she will pull through.

"Amy, I am so sorry. I never meant for you to end up like this. Please, Amy. Please, come back to me. I won't let it happen again. I promise. Please, please come back to me, Amy Rose. I—I love you."

Sonic cries onto the bedside, hoping that she has heard every word he said.

Miraculously…

Amy Rose opens her eyes after a moment of silence. She could feel her hand being touched and held by someone.

"Sonic?"

Sonic picks his head up and makes eye contact with her. They look at each other weak eye to weak eye. He couldn't feel any more elated to hear her voice again.

"Sonic, did you really mean it?"

His hopes came true. Sonic lets out a meek smile. "Yes, I really do."

It's Amy's turn to smile, albeit very weak underneath the oxygen mask. Meticulously, she removes the mask and sets it aside, not needing it anymore.

Then… the two share a passionate kiss. Their kiss lasted for several moments prior to breaking apart.

"Amy Rose, from now on, you're the only one for me." Very meticulously, Sonic climbs onto the bed, laying down on his side to comfort the pink hedgehog. He grasps her into his arms, careful not to detach her from the IV. Amy returns the grasp.

"Promise me again."

"I promise. And promise all of us that you won't go back to that drug,"

"I promise."

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too, Sonic."

Behind the ajar door, the gang couldn't be any happier to hear about the news that Amy has survived and has promised to leave behind all of her toxins. It's the moment they will never forget.

 _Don't leave me, my love. My flame will be frozen if you left without a trace, so don't make my glass broken. I am sorry for going mad, I am out of control; please, don't blame me, blame my changing blackhole. I promise you, I still love you. I still want you in my skin; don't ever leave me again, promise, me, my lovely heroin._


	2. Epilogue

Heroin

A few hours later, Amy Rose is in her shower. As the water runs and soaks through her naked pelt and quills, she gets down on her knees. She is sobbing. Her tears are mixed through the water.

As she cries, she couldn't help but to think about what she has done that nearly took her own life and ruined the lives of her friends and Sonic. Amy stares at the marks on her arm where the heroin needle poked through prior to her overdose. It's all red and almost bloodied, due to the fact that she injected through her veins.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers through her sobs.

She continues to cry and cry and cry underneath the shower. Amy couldn't help but to feel guilty and depressed. Her guilt is just so persistent.

Several minutes later, Sonic enters the bathroom. Through the steam from the running hot water, he could see Amy Rose in the shower and she's still crying. Even though the running water was muffling her cries, he could still hear it.

Sonic walks over to the shower. He opens the shower door and turns off the faucet. He looks down at Amy. Amy, noticing the water turn off, looks up at Sonic with tears in her eyes.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic asks with concern.

Amy sniffs, not wanting to talk about it. "Nothing."

Sonic gets down on his knees in the shower. "You don't seem okay to me ever since you got out of the hospital."

Amy has her head down. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For trying to kill myself with the drug. I never knew it would cause so much pain to the others—and you."

"Amy—it's not your fault."

"Yes it is," Amy wipes the tears off her eyes with the backs of her hands. "I let that fight in between us get the best of me. It was so hard to forget it, I just had to do something to forget everything that happened in between us."

Sonic recalls the fight that he and Amy had earlier that day. It's his turn now to feel regretful. He regrets for having to do something that brought Amy so much pain that led to her heroin overdose.

Carefully, he places both of his palms onto Amy's cheeks to make eye contact with her through tearful eyes. "Amy, it's my fault. I'm the one who started this mess. It's me who should apologize. I'm sorry."

Amy sniffs, "But—"

Sonic never gave Amy a chance to finish her statement. He cuts her off by kissing her on the mouth. Amy wanted to tell Sonic that it's mostly her fault, albeit the kiss is disallowing her to say it. She couldn't resist the temptation from Sonic. Within seconds, she kisses him back.

Sonic breaks off the kiss for a moment to look at the marks on her arm. He begins to give kisses on her arm to kiss the heroin pain away. This sends chills down Amy's spine. Then, Sonic goes to kiss Amy again on the lips. This time the kiss becomes more ardent; he inserts his tongue inside Amy's mouth. Amy couldn't help but to do the same as well. They continue to French kiss with one another for several minutes until they need air to breathe.

They break apart with a string of saliva parting from their tongues. Sonic goes to turn the shower water on again. He begins to strip his clothes off until he's left naked in front of Amy's eyes. He enters the shower prior to closing the shower door. He picks Amy up against the wall with her legs wrapping around his waists. There's a sensation going on in between them.

He takes his erected phallus and inserts himself into her flower. Amy moans in both pain and pleasure. Sonic did the same as well, knowing that the feeling is just too good to resist.

"I love you, Amy."

"I love you, too."

There, Sonic begins to penetrate her at a moderate pace with three thrusts per second. He knew that Amy wanted their private moment to be slow and careful, but being slow is Sonic's weakness and he just can't help but to go fast and rough.

"Gently, please," Amy whines at Sonic. Sonic has a hard time complying to Amy's needs.

He tries to make it slow for Amy. Alas, it's not enough for him. Inadvertently ignoring her needs, Sonic picks up the pace to five thrusts per second. Amy is crying at the pain she's receiving.

"Sonic… it hurts."

"Shh, it's okay, Amy. Pain is pleasure." Sonic whispers into her ear, sending more chills down her spine.

Ramming her bottom against the shower wall, Sonic continues to pick up the pace to as fast as he could. He goes as fast as his usual super speed. Amy's cries are persistent.

"Please, slow down…" Sonic ignores her and kept going.

Panting and sweating from the heat of the shower water, Sonic and Amy are having their rough and steaming moment and already, they're forgetting about what has started this in the first place. They let their minds wander to their sexual intercourse.

As Amy is screaming in ecstasy as she came, Sonic kept it going. He goes deeper and rougher. He keeps his super speed pace going, much to Amy's chagrin. She's reluctant to continue the intercourse; the pain is getting unbearable for her now.

"Sonic, I want to get off!" She cries out through her pants.

Sonic ignores her one last time. Growling and panting like an animal he is, he continues. As he kept on penetrating Amy, Sonic bites onto her ear. Amy screams out some more when she feels his fangs biting down through the cartilage of her ear, causing it to puncture through and bleed. He keeps his teeth bitten down onto her ear until it's over.

He kept on going… and going… and going until

Sonic lets out a loud growl and a snarl as he came inside of Amy. Carefully, he takes his teeth off Amy's ear, which is now bleeding.

Panting in exhaustion, Sonic finally puts Amy down on the shower floor. He turns the faucet to shut the water off. Finally, he picks Amy up again and carries her out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.

Sonic lays Amy down on the bed prior to climbing on it to join her. There, he pulls her closer to his body with her back attaching to his frontal torso. Sonic cuddles Amy into his arms.

"I love you so much, Amy Rose."

"I love you, too, Sonic."

Then, the two hedgehogs fall asleep into each other's arms.

It's the moment they never want to forget.


End file.
